


Cold Metal, Warm Skin

by evilpuffcorn



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Heart Break, Switches, Very Sexual, choosing between two guys, dilemma, unintended pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpuffcorn/pseuds/evilpuffcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is in a special relationship with The Spine but how long can that last without any emotions? Will Steve get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Metal, Warm Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the most sexual thing I have ever written and probably won't be the last. If you have any issues with sexual Steam Powered Giraffe please look away! I have other works that don't have any sex in them.

    You are laying there panting and wanting, but he makes no move to relieve you. Instead, he makes it worse by touching the vibrating toy to your clit gently. You can hear him chuckle lowly at the side of the bed. He moves the toy away from you, and you hear him walk around the bed. The vibrating starts to sound more powerful. He runs the violent vibrating thing down your stomach and lightly touches the same area. You try to close your legs but the restraints keep them from closing all the way. You build up.  
“Try to not come love.” His voice deep, dark, and sexy.  
    He pulls the vibrator back again while you were on the brink. He does it a couple more times, driving you insane. It feels too much.  
“P-Please...” You whimper.  
“Oh no no, sweetheart.” You can hear the smile form on his lips.  
    He removes the vibrator and shuts it off. He then takes his hands and run them gently up and down your body. He climbs on top of you, trailing light kisses from your neck letting you know what he has in mind.  
“After this...”  He begins. “I'm going to tease you some more by gently and ever so softly running my hands and mouth all over your body, then I will proceed to kiss my way down to your sex and let my tongue explore, and last but not least, I will fuck your brains out.”   
    He left kisses in between every other word ending at your hips. He runs his hands up and down your thighs, bringing them up and around the inside just brushing up against your sex. You raise your hips slightly to try and create more friction.  
“Someone is eager.” He chuckles.  
    His hands go up above your sex and slide up your sides. He lets his fingers trail slowly causing you to squirm. His hands then go up to your breasts. He cups them gently, increasing the pressure gradually, flicking his thumbs over your nipples. One of his hands are replaced with his mouth.   
    His teeth graze your nipple causing it to extend. He flicks it with his tongue before capturing it in his mouth. He kneads the other with his other hand. His free hand runs down your side and grabs your behind which makes you moan loudly.  
“Let me hear you.” He breathes switching breasts.  
    He tugs at your nipples, one with his teeth and the other with his fingers. The actions make you arch your back and moan. He gets done teasing your breasts and captures your lips in a rough kiss. His hand goes to the nape of your neck toying with your hot spot. You mewl in response. His tongue now swirling with yours in your mouth, and his hand goes down south.  
    His long fingers sneak their way into your slit, just rubbing ever so slightly, testing you. You bring your hips up. He moans in response and inserts two fingers pumping them slowly. He releases your lips and starts to nip and bite at your neck. He kisses your neck and starts to head down. Time for the next part of the plan.  
    He kisses down your stomach, darting his tongue out at random moments. He makes his way in front of your sex and spreads your legs farther apart. He spreads your nether lips open with his thumbs and runs his tongue slowly up. He swirls his tongue around your clit. He starts off slow then starts to speed up. You start to moan even more, twisting your wrists against the restraints.  
    He takes a hand and reinserts two fingers. He pumps them in and out of you relentlessly while he attacks your clit. You buck your hips against his cool face which makes him chuckle. The bass vibrates through you, making you writhe while his fingers twist and bend inside you. He makes the “come hither” motion and it nearly makes you come. He brings you to the brink once more as stops his torture and readjusts himself on top of you.  
    He pushes himself slowly into you, pulls out halfway then starts to slam into you. You can't help but to cry out with each violent thrust. He bites your neck and growls through gritted teeth. He stops for a moment and sits up on his knees holding your hips in place as he starts again.  
    He pounds himself into you making you cry out even more. He reaches up and grabs one of your breasts firmly while plowing into you. With each thrust, you get closer and closer. He can feel you tightening.   
“Give it to me.” He growls.  
    As if on cue, you come and he does too. He reaches up and unties the restraints on your arms, then the ones for your legs. He lays beside you and rubs your wrists checking for any marks.  
“How are you feeling?” He asks.  
“Thoroughly fucked.” You give a small smile.  
    He gives a smile in return as he sits up to check your ankles. You take a hand and rub your shoulders.  
“You aren't in pain at all?”  
“Nothing severe.”   
“Good.” He says as he crawls back up beside you.  
    He tells you to face the other way so he can massage your shoulders. You roll over on your front and let him do as he pleases. His hands go up your spine, around your blades, and back down.  
“I would like for you to join me this weekend. Are you free?” He says.  
“Join you for what?”  
“Rabbit, Hatchworth, and I have a concert out of town. I would like for you to go.”  
“I will have to see.”  
“Be sure and let me know.”  
“Alright.”  
    He rolls you back over on your back and looks you up and down.  
“May I help you?” You smile.  
“Thank you for another lovely night.” He leans down and kisses you.  
“It should be I that does the thanking.”  
“I like it when you talk like that.” He smiles.   
    He lays down next to you and pulls you close. You fall asleep in his arms, and when you wake, he's gone. Even though this relationship has been going on a little over half a year, the disappearing act every morning still makes you uneasy.   
    You get up, put your clothes back on, and walk out of the room. You sneak your way out of the manor before any of the other automatons see you. You go home and start to get ready for work. Another day, another dollar.   
    While at your job, you receive a call.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello sweetheart.” The bass is distinct.  
“Why are you calling me at work?” You smile.  
“It's been a slow day here, I just wanted to see how your day is going so far.”  
“My day is going fine. It's slow here too.”  
“Have you thought about what I asked of you?”  
“I haven't checked yet. I will before I leave.”  
“Good, be sure to do that. I really want you to go with us.”  
“Where are you going exactly?”  
    He gives a slight chuckle.  
“It's a surprise and don't even look on the website, it isn't there.”  
“Oh you're no fun.” You chuckle.  
“We both know the exact opposite.” His tone went seductive.  
“I have to go, call me later?”  
“You know I will. Bye, love.”  
“Bye.”  
    Your put your phone back in your pocket and finish your shift. The day rolled on slowly after that call. The hours slug by especially the last five minutes. Your boss lets you off early since no one was there. Thankful, you start to head home, but you remember to look at the schedule. You only have Sunday off this week. You try and talk to your boss, but it doesn't work. You gave it a shot.  
    On the way home, your phone rings again.   
“Hello?”  
“Did you find out?”  
“Yeah, I only have Sunday off this weekend.”  
“Did you try and-” You cut him off.  
“Yes, it was no use. We are short staffed this week.”  
“Well damn. I was really hoping for you to go this weekend.”  
“I'm sorry, but it is what it is.”  
“We were going to the United Kingdom this weekend, and we were going to stay there for about four days.”  
“Damn.” You answer.  
    You always wanted to go to the UK.  
“Maybe you could play hooky and come with us.”  
“And miss four days? I will get fired!”  
“Eh, you don't need that job anyways. It puts you under too much stress.”  
“And if I get fired, what am I going to do?”  
“You could always help us out. We need a Walter Worker.”  
“How long will that last?”  
“As long as you want to be there. There are benefits of doing this.”  
“For you or for me?”  
    He chuckles a bit.  
“Both. As long as we keep us a secret, we can do a lot of things.”  
“We are already a secret. That's what this kind of relationship is.”  
“Yes, I know love, but the point is, you can work for Walter Robotics.”  
“I will think about it Spine.”  
“Please do. We need someone like you here.”  
“What does a Walter Worker do exactly?”  
“Helps Peter in any way when he is home, helps the automatons, moral and emotional support, and helps Steve. A very versatile person really.”  
“Hmm, I will think about it. I have 'til Friday.”  
“Alright. What are you doing currently?”  
“I just arrived home.”  
“Ahh, at least you are home safely. When shall I see you next?”  
“I'm not sure. I have Thursday off.”  
“Then I shall see you Thursday.”  
“Sounds good.”   
“I will let you go, have a good evening. Give it some thought please.”  
“I will, good night.”  
“Good night.”  
    You hang up the phone and make your way into the house. You take a shower and get something to eat. You do give the idea some thought. What happens if the relationship between you and The Spine ends? It may be fun either way. You just shrug the thought away.  
    The week drags along when you don't talk to The Spine. You don't hear a word from him until Wednesday evening. By then, you made up your mind that you are going to go with them like he wants and become a Walter Worker. Matter of fact, your last day was Wednesday, but you haven't told him yet. He calls you Thursday morning and wakes you.  
“Hello?” You answer sleepily.  
“Good morning sleepy head.” He chuckles.  
“'Good' is when I can sleep past ten.” You say flatly.  
“Someone is a bit grouchy this morning.”  
“What did you call me so early for?” You ask.  
“Because I can? I would like to see you this morning.”  
“Then you are gonna have to drag my ass outta bed.”  
“That can be arranged.” He chuckles.  
“Prove it baby.” You smirk as you hang up.  
    You toss your phone on the nightstand and flip over, wrapping your blanket around you tightly. You don't think he will come and get you. He can talk tough. You doze off again.   
    You feel the bed sink next to you and hear someone in your ear.   
“Challenge accepted.” He whispers.  
    You jolt awake to see him next to you.  
“Jesus, Spine!” You say pulling the blankets over your head.  
“I told you I would.” He laughs.  
    You turn with your back to him and curl up. He snakes an arm around you and pulls you to him.  
“Wait, how did you get in?” You ask.  
“You gave me a copy of your key.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Mhm,” He nuzzles into your neck.  
“You are a good cuddler.” You say sleepily.  
“Really?”  
“Mmm.”  
“It's after ten.” He says.  
“Shhh.” You give a sleepy smile.  
“You look absolutely adorable.” He chuckles.  
    That makes you blush, and you hide your face. He just lays there with you. No words, no sexual advances, just laying there. There is nothing wrong with anything vanilla. He actually dozes off behind you. You doze off for a while longer then you have to get up.  
    You move his arm from around your waist and head into the kitchen for some food. You settle for a bowl of cereal. You sit at the island eating when The Spine makes an appearance.  
“I'm surprised you actually went to sleep.” You tell him.  
“You and me both.” He chuckles putting on his fedora.  
    He sits across from you at the island.  
“So, have you thought about it?” He asks.  
“Thought about it and acted on it.”  
“Wait what?”  
“I wanna go with you to the UK.”  
“You quit your job?”  
“Mhm. Like you said, it stresses me out too much.”  
“So you wanna be a Walter Worker?” A smile slowly forms on his face.  
“Yes. It oughta be fun.” You smile back.  
“Great! When can you start?”   
“When do you need me?”  
“Today can work, but you need to come to the manor for Hatch and Rabbit to interview you.”  
“I can do that.”  
“Good, whenever you want, we can go.”  
“Let me finish my breakfast and shower.” You say drinking your milk.  
    You put your bowl in the sink and go to your room to gather some clothes for a shower. When you get out of the shower, your clothes are missing.  
“The Spine! Did you take my clothes?” You call.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He answers.  
    With a towel wrapped around you, you walk out of the bathroom and look for your clothes. They aren't in the bedroom or the bathroom. You go into the kitchen and see The Spine leaning against the island. He looks as though he is hiding something.  
“Spine, I'm serious.” You can't help but smirk.  
“I haven't the faintest idea.” He smiles.  
    You walk up to him and cross your arms. You look around him and see your clothes on the island.  
“Why?” You chuckle.  
“Because I can.”  
“Doesn't mean you should.”  
    He pulls you closer by the hips and smiles.  
“But I want to.”  
“That might get you in trouble.” You smile back wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“We'll see about that.” He says as he kisses you.  
    His hands go to your thighs, and he pulls you on to his lap. He pulls the towel off of you and holds you close by the waist. You separate for a moment.  
“Should we do this before I apply?” You ask breathlessly.  
“To me baby, you already have the job.” He chuckles.  
    You reach around him and grab your clothes.   
“Let's save this for later.” You say as you kiss him once more and get up.  
    You walk into the bedroom leaving him hanging in the kitchen.  
“You forgot your towel!” He calls.  
    You couldn't help but laugh at the tone of his voice. You know he is going to take it out on you later, but you don't care too much. Maybe he'll let you switch tonight. You bite your lip thinking about it.  
    You shake the sexual thoughts out of your mind and replace them with your normal you. You have to try and get this job. Of course you have The Spine's vote, but you need to sway Rabbit and Hatchworth. You don't know them much at all, just what Spine has told you about them. Hopefully you can land the job.  
    You step out of the bedroom in a pair of slacks and a blouse. The Spine gives a nod of appreciation.   
“You look professional enough, but can you talk?” He says.  
“If I can convince you, I might can.” You say.  
“You have a point. They do base most of their judgment off of me.”  
“They must trust you a lot.”  
“Yes they do. Remember who I am. Shall we go?”  
“Lead the way.”  
    You grab your purse and and keys and follow The Spine to Walter Manor. You have only been there during the night, never during the day. This is a bit strange.  
“The Spine, how will you explain how you come across me?” You ask.  
“I can stick to the truth just omit certain parts. We met in the park and started to talk then I figured you would work well as a Walter Worker.”  
“So you have a plan then?”  
“Don't worry about it love.” He chuckles.  
    You approach the Manor in and your tone changes. You have to pretend you have never been here, and that you don't know The Spine well at all. He leads you in and into the main room.   
“Rabbit, Hatchworth! I have someone I would like for you to meet.” Spine calls.  
    Within a few minutes, a short bronze automaton man and a porcelain painted copper automaton woman appear in the room.  
“T-T-Th' Spine who is this?” The woman asks.  
“This is a friend of mine, I met her not too long ago. I think she would do well as a Walter Worker.” Spine says.  
“What makes you think that, brother?” The male asks.  
“She has enough heart, brains, and skill for what we need.”  
“Oh? S-S-She knows how to work circuit boards and sound boar-r-rds?”  
“I went to school for mechanics and sound engineering while receiving a certificate for general care.” You answer.  
“Sounds good to me!” The bronze one says.  
“Well Th' Spine, w-w-we trust you here. Welcome aboard, I'm Ra-Ra-Rabbit by the way.” The porcelain one says.  
“And I'm Hatchworth!” The other says.  
    They both smile and ran off leaving you with The Spine.  
“That was terribly easy.” You whisper.  
“I told you, they base their judgment off of me.” He whispers. “Come, let me show you the rest of the manor.”  
    He says that with a small knowing smile. Trying to stifle a smirk, you follow him. He shows you the kitchen, library, utility room, upstairs, the lab, sound room, Hall of Wires, and all the available rooms.  
“Normally a Walter Worker is a live-in, but we can make an exception, you live close enough.” He adds.  
“That's fine, anything else?”  
“Hmm, nope not much.”  
    He goes to lean in but quickly straightens up as Rabbit runs up.  
“Wait, Th' Spine! Is sh-she coming with us to Lincoln?”  
    He looks to you.  
“Well would you like to? Might be a fun way to start the job.” He says.  
“I, uh, don't see why not.” You smile at them.  
“Awesome! We-We leave tomorrow! Be here early!” Rabbit squeals.  
    She runs off giggling and telling Hatchworth that the new Walter Worker is going with them. You could hear Hatchworth laugh too. Seeing how happy they are makes you smile. The Spine chuckles a bit and puts his hands into his pockets.  
“Glad to have you on board love. Let's go and celebrate.” He whispers.  
    He calls for the other two and tells them he was going to walk you home to make sure you know the way back for in the morning. They agree and go back to their shenanigans while you and him walk out.   
“I have to ask, how would you explain who I was if I didn't want to be a Walter Worker but was going with you?” You ask.  
“Either temporary help or someone special for the time being.” He says.  
    You twist your mouth at the last thing. He wraps his arm around your shoulders.  
“What shall we do when we get you home?” He whispers into your ear.  
    He keeps whispering things into your ear on the way home. They start getting to you halfway home.  
“The Spine, if you don't stop before we get home, I will take you right here and now.” You purr.  
“As much as I would like to take you up on that challenge, I don't believe doing that in public is a smart thing to do.” He chuckles.  
    Thankfully, he stops until you get home, but then he pounces. No warnings or anything, just him pinning you up against the wall with your hands above your head.  
“Now about earlier.” He smirks.  
    You twist out of his grip and wrestle him to the ground. You get him flat on his back and pin his wrists above him. You slide your bottom half to right above where his legs connect to his body and grind.  
“What about earlier?” You say cheekily.  
    He groaned at the feeling. With your hair swept to one side, you start to kiss down his neck. You release his wrists and rub your hands up his chest. His hands go to your thighs as you kiss his lips. You start to untie his tie while his hands went under your shirt, lightly touching.  
    You come up with a quick idea to move this party and give him a smirk. You kiss him once more, nip his bottom lip, stand up, and walk away. While walking away, you untie your shirt strings making it more open at the cleavage, unbutton your pants and shimmy out of them, and walk into the bedroom.  
    You hear him chuckle sexily as you hear footsteps getting closer. You bite your lip waiting for him. He walks in the room with his vest off and his shirt unbuttoned along with a bulge in his pants. You smirk as he looks at you. He places a finger on your sternum and drags it down to where your bra connects. He pulls you close by that.   
    He plants a kiss on your lips while his other hand tangles in your hair, grasping firmly. The kiss starts to get rougher as you reach down and palm him. He pushes his hips for full contact and it makes you chuckle. He bites your lower lip.  
“Are you fond of this blouse?” He breathes.  
“Not really.” You pant.  
    With a smirk, he rips your blouse down the front and kneads your breasts as he kisses your neck. You let out a light moan. Your hand goes to the back of his head and down his neck hitting his hot spot. He lets out a growl and bites you gently at the collar bone.   
    The foreplay lasts a while, but it builds up to him letting you top. You sink down onto his length and groan at the feeling of being filled. His mouth makes an O as he inhales sharply. You sit up straight and gyrate your hips. His hands caressing your body as you change it up and start going up and down. You lean forward while doing so and kiss him. His hands make it back to your hair as he bucks his hips to meet yours.  
    The pace picks up, making you moan into his mouth and him grunting like an animal. You start to quicken. Your hands are on his forearms trying to keep you balanced. He hands are holding your hips still as he thrusts hard.   
“Come for me.” He growls.  
    No need to tell you twice. You explode around him and collapse after he thrusts again and fills you. He pulls the blanket up over the two of you and holds you. You are spent and don't wanna move. Eventually, The Spine removes himself from the bed.  
“Must you?” You ask.  
“Must I what?” He answers tying his tie.  
“Leave. I rather like having you stay.”  
“On any other night, I would stay, but we have to get ready to go in the morning remember? I hope to see you early.” He says.  
    He walks back over to the bed and gives you a kiss.  
“I will see you tomorrow.” He says then leaves.  
    You sigh and lie there a moment. You finally get up, take a shower, and start to pack. He said they were going to be gone about four days, so you put enough clothes in a bag for a few days. You're not an over packer, nor an under packer, you pack just the essentials. After you get done, you manage to get some sleep.  
    You get dressed and grab your bag, so you can head down to the manor. You walk for a bit and actually hesitate before you knock on the door. Are you sure about this? Yes. You pluck up the spine and knock. The door is opened by Rabbit.  
“Hi! C-C-Come on in! We were waiting for ya!” She says dragging you inside.   
    She brings you into the main room with Hatchworth.  
“Hiya! We will be ready to leave shortly. The Spine is in his room.” He smiles.  
    You return a weak smile.  
“So tell m-m-me, how did you come across The S-S-Spine?” Rabbit asks.  
“I ran into him at the park one day, and he wanted to get some tea.”  
“Romantically?” Hatchworth asks.  
“No, Mr. Hatchworth. To pay back for spilling mine on me.”  
“No need to call me mister! We are all friends.” He smiles.  
“H-H-How is it you just happened to meet the Walter Worker standards?” Rabbit asks.  
“I wanted to be a mechanic when I left high school, so while doing that, I was also working on my nursing certificate. I could finish the courses in two years together. After that, I took sound engineering with a friend to help with their singing career, but that dreamed failed. I still have some knowledge.”  
“How convenient.” Hatchworth says.  
    They get to know you more while waiting on The Spine. He doesn't show up. Rabbit actually gets worried.  
“Could you please g-g-go check on Spine? I have to head to the l-l-lab.” She asks you.  
    You nod and head down the hall to his room. You knock on the door.  
“Spine?” You call.  
    No answer.  
“Spine?” You call again while knocking.  
    No answer, but you hear a noise.  
“Alright, I'm coming in.” You say.  
    You walk into the room and hear the adjacent bathroom door shut. You raise an eyebrow and go knock on the bathroom door.  
“Spine? Everything okay?”  
“Love, is that you?” He asks.  
“Yeah?”  
    You hear him let out a sigh of relief.  
“Spine what are you doing?”  
“Nothing.”  
“I'm about to open the door.”  
“Don't.”  
“I am.”  
    After you hear him protesting, you open the door, step in, and shut the door behind you. You find The Spine leaning on the counter with his back to you. You notice his arm is moving.  
“What are you doing?” You smirk.  
“N-Nothing.” He says.   
    You sneak your way around and see him playing with himself. He's slowly stroking his member.  
“Trying to take care of yourself before the flight?” You ask.  
“Trying to, but now that you're here maybe you can help.” He chuckles.  
    You bite your lip. How to help? He leans in and kisses you. You separate from the kiss and sink to your knees. You take him in your hand and start to stroke him. After a beat, you kiss the tip and take him into your mouth. He let's out a hiss through his teeth.  
    You close your eyes while you stroke and suck him. Your tongue swirls around him making him flex his hips forcing him deeper into your mouth. You gag a slight bit and not too long later, he comes. You wipe the corners of your mouth and stand.  
“Feeling better?” You ask.  
“Much thank you.” He pants.  
    You see some mouth wash on his counter and use some of it quickly. You give him a smile and go to walk off, but he stops you. He spins you around and gives you a kiss. He peals himself away and you go to walk out again.  
“We are waiting on you now.” You tell him before shutting the door.   
    Rabbit is pacing around the main room.  
“Is Spine alright-t-t?” She asks.  
“Yes he's fine. He was just having a technical difficulty. He will join us in a minute.” You say.  
“He needs to hurry, everyone is waiting on him.” Hatchworth says.  
    As if summoned, Spine walked into the room with his bag.   
“Sorry guys. Shall we go?” He says.  
“Finally!” Rabbit says.  
    Everyone gets in the van and heads to the airport to catch the noon flight to Heathrow. You are sitting between The Spine and a window. Rabbit, Hatchworth, and Steve are sitting in front of you. You are reading when The Spine taps on your shoulder.  
“Hmm?” You hum without looking up.  
“Would you like to play a game?”  
“What game?”  
“I Spy.”  
    You chuckle a bit. I Spy?  
“Really?”  
“Yes really.” He smiles.  
    He starts off the game.  
“I spy with my little eye, something red.” He says.  
“Um, your tie?”  
“No.” He smiles.  
“Hatchworth's hair?”  
“That's orange.” He chuckles.  
“Rabbit's hat trim?”   
“Nope.”  
“Steve's bandanna?”  
“Yes! Your turn.”  
    You give him a color and play along with him. The game goes on for the plane ride. Amazing right?  
    You land in Heathrow, grab the luggage, and rent a car. Between you and Steve, they get Steve to drive and you to navigate to Lincoln. It takes some time and little mistakes, but you finally get there. You and Steve trade spots while Steve helps the automatons get the equipment out at the asylum. You take the luggage to the hotel and put it up when the guys arrive.  
“We never did make sleeping arrangements.” Steve says.  
“Who sleeps with who? There's five of us and three rooms.” Hatchworth says.  
“How about-ou-ou-t the girls in one room, Hatchworth and Spine in another, and S-S-Steve by himself?” Rabbit chimes.  
“You know I can't sleep with Hatchworth in the room. He makes me paranoid.” Spine says.  
“Me and Spine won't get along in the same room.” Steve says.  
“Fine, how about Me and S-S-Spine, Hatch and Steve, and the new one g-g-gets one to her own.”  
“How about the new one stays with me?” Steve winks.  
    The statement made Spine tense.  
“Well, she knows Spine better so how about they bunk together, Rabbit gets her own room, and Steve and I will share.” Hatchworth says.  
“Are you sure they should b-b-bunk? I'm not saying I don't trust them, but...”  
“Oh, let them be. They are old enough to behave. I just think she should be with someone she somewhat knows in case anything goes wrong.” Hatchworth says.  
“That sounds good.” The Spine says.  
“What do you think?” Hatchworth asks you.  
“That's fine.” You answer.  
“Good then it's settled. We need to go to bed so we can sleep off jet lag. We'll meet up in the morning.” The Spine says.  
    Everyone goes into their rooms as The Spine and you go into yours. You change into sweatpants and crawl into bed. The Spine joins you and wraps his arms around you.  
“Steve needs to watch his mouth.” He says.  
    You chuckle a bit.  
“Don't worry about it.” You tell him.  
    He nuzzles into your neck and kisses you.  
“I will try not to. Go to sleep love.” He says.  
    You sleep off the jet lag and get ready to work in the morning. Everybody heads to the asylum to get set up. You help Steve set up the sound equipment, Rabbit with her keytar and her pocket mic, Hatchworth and his amps and mic, and The Spine with his amp and mic. Everything is set up and ready for tonight. The show will be awesome.   
    You go to pick up some food for you and Steve, and come back in time for the show to start. You and Steve sit back and enjoy your food. Steve makes some inappropriate jokes towards you, but you don't mind. You actually play along and flirt back. The Spine heard most of them and gets edgy before the show. You go to make sure Spine's equipment is alright, and he is being short with you. You brush it off and go backstage.  
    After the show, they do a merch booth and autograph spot. You help distribute the merch and count the money. The Spine takes you to a unused part of the stage and shuts and locks the door. He pins you up against the wall and kissed you roughly already playing with you.  
“I really wish you wouldn't flirt with other men.” He says in between kisses.  
    He pulls down your pants and his just enough. He places his hand over your mouth and impales you. Nothing but violent thrusts and rough kissing. In less than ten minutes he has you on the brink. He puts his free hand down and starts toying with you some more while he thrusts. In no time you come, and he fills you.  
    He sets you back down and pulls your pants back up as well as his.  
“Don't flirt with other guys.” His tone is cold.  
    He cups your chin and raises your head, kissing your swollen lips then walks out. The force of that leaves you in pain. It's hard to stand straight. Punishment sex, that's new. You manage to catch your bearings and go back to the booth. The Spine gives a cold glare, but Rabbit embraces you.  
“Where d-d-did you go? Why are you-ou-ou walking funny?” She asks.  
“Just got a little lost and slipped, my rear end hit some concrete pretty hard.” You say glancing at The Spine.  
    The time is over for the booth so you help pack up for the day and head back to the hotel. You change into some shorts and sit and read for a bit. The Spine finally makes an appearance. You just keep your nose in your book and pay no mind to him. He stands beside you and clears his throat.  
“May I help you?” You ask tersely.  
“I would like to talk to you.” He says.   
    His tone only a bit warmer than before.  
“I'm listening.”  
“I apologize for leaving you in pain like I did.”  
    You give a little hum to let him know you heard.  
“Oh, you're mad?”  
“I'm not mad, per se, just a little irritated.” You say.  
“I'm sorry. I let it get to me. I don't do well with jealousy.”  
“As I have learned.”   
    He rolls his eyes and sits beside you.  
“Please let me make it up to you. I don't like the tension between us.”  
“How would you make it up to me?” You ask finally looking up at him.  
“Come with me.” He says sticking out a hand.  
“Spine, I'm dressed for bed and you have another concert tomorrow.”  
“I don't care. Come on.” He says.   
    He grabs your hand and drags you off the bed. He takes you out into the town to look around. He takes his coat and wraps it around you as you walk through the streets.   
“I shouldn't have done that.” He says quietly.  
    You take hold of his arm.  
“I don't hold it against you. I shouldn't have flirted.” You tell him sweetly.  
“I know all we have is an arrangement with no attachments to one another, but I couldn't help it.” He whispers.  
“It's alright, I would have acted the same if I saw you flirting with other girls.” You tell him.  
    The thought makes him giggle.   
“What?” You ask.  
“What would you do to me if you found me flirting with other girls?” He smiles.  
“Hmm, probably tie you to a chair and make you watch as I play with myself.”  
“Oh, that's harsh.” He winces.  
    You chuckle a bit.  
“Good thing I haven't done that.” He chuckles.  
“You are allowed one time to get back at me.” You say softly.  
    He turns and faces you.  
“Not for the wide world.” He whispers as he kisses you sweetly.  
“How do you deal with me?” You ask.  
“Because.”  
“'Because' why?”  
“Because I have been with you long enough.” He chuckles and he kisses you again.  
    You walk back to the hotel, glad the air has changed between the two of you. He lays down with you, and you fall asleep in his arms.  
    You wake up to the sound of something clattering. The Spine's arm is still around you, so it can't be him. You sit up and look around. Nothing. You get out of bed and look to find that the noise is coming from the next room. You stand in Rabbit's doorway in a tank top and shorts with your arms crossed. She's digging through her bag.  
“Sorry for-for waking you, friendo.” She says.  
“It's alright Rabbit. Looking for something in particular?”  
“Yes, L-L-Lil' Steve. We were informed he stowed away.” She says.  
“Lil' Steve?”  
“Oh! You-ou haven't met him yet. His is a tiny knit version of S-S-Steve that loves adventures.” She smiles.  
    As soon as that is said, something grabs hold of your tank top. You look down to see the knitted fella.  
“Rabbit, who is this and why is she here?” He says climbing up your shoulder.  
“Lil' Steve this is t-t-the new Walter Worker. Spine knows her.”  
“Ohhhhh! Well hiya! If I ever get in your way tell me. Oh if you ever lose something small, tell me!” He says as he hops down.  
“While you're standing there, can you-ou hand me that thing on the dresser?” Rabbit asks.  
    You hand her a small box on the dresser.  
“Anything else Rabbit?”  
“No, that's all for now! S-S-Sorry again for waking ya.”  
“Not a problem.” You smile as you walk out of the room.  
    You shut the door behind you and turn to go back into your room when Steve runs into you. You tumble against the wall, and he laughs.  
“Sorry about that sweetheart.” He says.  
“Nothing like playing human pinball.” You chuckle.  
    He actually laughs at the terrible joke.  
“Hey, while you're here, would you like to, I don't know, get a coffee?”  
“In what kind of manner?”  
“Like a date.”  
“Sorry Steve I can't.”  
“Aw, why?”  
“I'm in a relationship.”  
“Might wanna tell The Spine that.”  
“Why?”  
“I think he likes you. He got mad yesterday when me and you were joking around.”  
    Your brows crease.   
“I noticed. I will see you later Steve.” You say walking into your hotel room.  
    You shut the door and The Spine walks up to you.  
“Talking to Steve again are you?” He seems slightly on edge about it.  
“No flirting happened. He asked me out for a coffee, I declined and told him I was seeing someone.”  
    He cups your chin and raises your lips to his.  
“Good.” He says kissing you.  
    You get dressed and the day starts off by going back to the asylum and setting up again for the last concert. After this, two free days to roam about Lincoln. You make sure the mini foggers are working, the sound equipment is set up, the batteries are charged, and the amps are plugged in. You sit back and relax as they do their stuff.  
    Steve keeps trying to flirt, and by nature, you wanna flirt back, but Spine will be mad if you do. You tell Steve he can do that all he wants, but to not to expect a reaction. He laughs as he continues, and it makes you smile.   
    The show ends and you walk up to help the guys take off their mics and amps. You remove the mini fogger from The Spine's back, and he gives you a nice smile until Steve makes an advance towards you on purpose to get a reaction out of Spine.   
“Come on sweetheart, we don't have all night.” He says as he smacks your behind.  
“Hey!” You scold.  
    Spine's reaction turns into one of irritation. He wants to go after Steve, but you had a hold of the back of his pants. He turns and looks at you after you pull him back.  
“Don't do that.” You glare at him intensely.  
“Why not?” He growls.  
“He just did that to get a reaction from you.”  
“Well it worked.”  
“Look, I will talk with Steve to never do that again because if you talk to him, you might harm him. He has a smart mouth.”  
“Alright, let him know that your 'boyfriend' will come after him.” He whispers.  
    You get the equipment off of The Spine and go in search of Steve. You find him loading the van. He looks up and sees you.  
“Hey, sorry about that. You know I did that so you could see The Spine's reaction.”  
“Yeah I kinda figured. Please don't do that again.”  
“Yes ma'am.” He smiles.  
“Thank you, I don't want to explain to my boyfriend when I get back why my ass hurts.” You chuckle.  
“That's understandable. I promise I won't smack that lovely ass again.” He chuckles.  
    You smile and roll your eyes. You go to walk back to get the rest of the equipment when Spine pulls you to the side.  
“I trust you took care of it.” He whispers.  
“Yes Spine.” You sigh.  
“And I believe 'that lovely ass' is mine.” He growls lowly.  
“Only when we're alone.” You say giving him a quick kiss.  
    You go to walk away and he decides to smack your behind. You turn and glare at him, but he had a smile on his face. You roll your eyes and finish getting everything packed up. You help Steve finish load the van and head back to the hotel.   
    The next day, Rabbit, Hatchworth, Steve, and Lil' Steve decide to go out and see some sights leaving you with The Spine. Steve tells you aside he wants to make The Spine react again, but chooses not to. You tell him that may be a good idea and stay back. You are reading lying in bed when The Spine makes an appearance.  
“Oh look at that, seems as though we are alone.” He chuckles.  
    You give a small chuckle and continue reading.   
“Oh come on.” He says.  
“What?”  
“Let's do something.”   
“Like?”  
“I don't know, we're in the UK. You wanted to come here.”  
“You don't want a day of rest? Oh, and by the way, you wanted me here.” You chuckle.  
“Hmm.”   
    He saunters toward you and stands at the side of the bed. You shut your book, place it on the nightstand, and lie on your back. His eyes look you up and down, making note of you in just a t-shirt. A smile starts to form on his face.  
“May I help you?” You smirk.  
“Oh, but you can.” He chuckles.  
    He lays on top of you and starts to kiss you sensually. His hand runs up you leg, bringing it up at the knee. Your hand goes to the back of his neck. He rolls over to where you're on top. You smile into the kiss and break contact to only take off your shirt. He smiles as he sits up and kisses your neck.  
“You are so beautiful.” He says against your neck.  
    You groan in appreciation and kiss his lips. You rid him off his vest and shirt, kissing a path down his chest. He takes off your bra and massages your breasts. He rolls you back over and runs his hands to the waistband of your panties. He sneaks his hand under the fabric and starts to toy with you. He groans at the feeling.  
    You sit up and meet him in the middle, attacking him with a rough kiss. You take his head in your hands and push your tongue into his mouth. You want the control tonight. He submits and retracts his hand. You both are sitting on your knees in a tangled mess. You run your hands down his stomach and into the waistband of his pants. You undo the button and slowly tug the zipper down the strained fabric.  
    His eyes flutter shut as you run your hand against his hardening erection. He kicks off his pants, and the only thing between you is underwear. You bring him down to another kiss while your hand slowly strokes him. He groans into your mouth making you smirk as his hands tangle into your hair.  
    He slowly pulls your hair harder and you start getting faster with the stroking. He lets go with one hand and places it back on the inside of your panties. He uses his middle and ring finger to rub your clit. It makes your breath catch, and he chuckles while pushing his hips toward your palm.  
    You push him down to the mattress and rid him of his boxers. He actually rips your panties off and throws the remains to the side. You straddle him and lower yourself onto him. You let out a throaty moan. As soon as you are filled by him, he grabs your hips and rolls over and thrusts into you quickly. You cover your mouth and cry out.  
    He had you on your back and thrusting deep into you. Your hands are grabbing the sheets with white knuckles. He caresses your cheek as he kisses you.  
“Look at me.” He whispers.  
    You manage to get your eyes open long enough to gaze into his hazel optics. His thrusting slows down as he looks into your eyes. You bring your head up and kiss him gently. He returns it eagerly. He then pushes his tongue back into your mouth while he drives you to ecstasy.  
    He lies facing you, panting. He pushes the hair behind your ear and kisses your nose. You snuggle into his chest and let out a sigh. He strokes your back.  
“This time you don't have to worry about me leaving.” He chuckles.  
“This time.” You sigh.  
“It really bothers you?”  
“Makes me feel... used I guess you could say.”  
“Oh, sweetheart.” He says tilting your chin up. “You are not being used. Far from it”   
    He lightly kisses your lips.  
“You can be so sweet.” You whisper.  
“Only for you.”  
    You have to get up and get dressed in case someone decides to visit. You lay on the bed with your thoughts. How long can this be kept up?  
    You have now been a Walter Worker for a year and have kept the secret for a year and a half. Rabbit and Hatchworth are gone for the evening, leaving you and The Spine alone. They figure you and him won't do anything of course. You're pinned up against the wall with him thrusting into you.  
“You are so beautiful.” He grunts into your ear.   
    You let out a throaty moan of appreciation as you cling on to his body. He rocks you into a heavenly orgasm and lays with you in bed for a short while. Something is picking at the back of your mind, so you get up sooner than anticipated. He's starting to take notice.  
    You figure it's time for you to head home, so you walk back to your place alone on purpose so you can try to get your mind straight. This thought has been picking at you a while. You take a shower and lie down on your bed trying to sleep when you hear your front door open and shut. The Spine followed you home.  
“Alright what's wrong?” He asks, leaning in the door frame.  
“What gives you the idea something is wrong?”  
“You left out of bed this time, you have been distracted as well for some time, and you have been weird around me...” He whispers the last thing.  
    You sigh. Well, here goes.  
“Something has been picking at the back of my mind for some time now, and it's bothering me.”  
“You know part of our relationship is to trust one another and to tell each other our thoughts right? Just tell me, I'm here for you love.” He says sitting beside you on the bed.  
“The Spine, I don't know how long I can keep our relationship going. I'm a female human being, my need and wants change with time, and my mind has went from wanting sex to having a family.”  
    He looks at you a moment.  
“If you want, I can see what I can do.” He says.  
“Why? All it will do for you is hurt because one day me and the kid would die. I don't want that for you.”  
“And you think leaving me hurts less? I hate to this, but I fell in love with you during our year and seven months. I know the relationship agreement said no emotional attachments, but how can I after being around you for so long?”  
    You look at his eyes, he isn't lying.  
“I feel for you too, Spine.” You whisper.  
“Then do me this favour and give us a chance. I will find a way to give you what you want.” He says looking into your eyes.  
“What if we can't?” You ask.  
“Then we will deal with it when it happens.”  
“Spine, are you sure about this?”  
“More than anything.”  
    You sit up and give him the sweetest kiss you can. He returns it wrapping his arms around you.  
“I love you, and I will try everything in my power to make you happy.” He whispers.  
    He lays down with you and stays the night after telling Rabbit that he will not be home. The next morning he actually started looking for ways just short of going to a sperm bank. You and he go back to the manor and he disappears into Peter's study to do some research. Naturally, you feel awkward for putting him through this, but he said he wants it too.  
    Nearing the end of the day, you visit The Spine in the study to make sure everything is okay. He gives you a small smile and sits back in the chair. The desk is covered with papers from 1890 to 2010 with different schematics on them. All of them were different substitutions of artificial sperm to real sperm. He rubs his face, he's been reading for hours.  
“Spine, you don't have to do this.” You whisper.  
“I know, but I want to. I want you to be happy.” He says kissing your hand.  
“Sweetheart, I'm already happy.”   
    You lean down and kiss him softly. Your hand caresses his cheek. He grabs your hand with his own.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I'm willing to give up having kids to be with you.”  
    He pulls you into his lap and kisses you deeply. You were going to deepen it some more, but someone was knocking on the door. Spine reluctantly lets you go and calls for whoever at the door to come in. It's Rabbit.  
“Do you m-m-m-mind if I steal her away for a bit? Hatchworth and I-I-I have a surprise for her!” She says.  
    Spine looks to you and back to Rabbit.  
“If she wants.” He chuckles.  
    She grabs your hand and drags you into the main room and sits you down. Hatchworth comes in there with a small box.  
“You have been a real good friend to the Walter Bots and Steve. We would like to present you with this!” Hatchworth smiles.  
    He sets the box on the floor and opens it. He pulls the contents out. It's a red dress with another really small box.  
“Th' Spine was right. You-ou-ou are a great Walter Worker.”   
“We couldn't have asked for a better friend.”  
    They hand you the box and you hesitate when opening it. You open it to see a charm bracelet. It has the Walter Robotics “W”, three little versions of the automatons, a tiny wrench, and a tiny microphone. It's a really pretty thing.  
“You guys shouldn't have!” You say.  
“We thought it would be nice. You are the only Walter girl we haven't had any problems with.”  
“Not to me-mention the only one to get along with The Spine. They are either too scared or try to sleep with hi-hi-him.”  
    The Spine walks in right after that was said. Rabbit picks up the red dress and pushes it towards you.  
“This is for you to wear tonight! Don't worry about sizing.” Hatchworth says.  
“Tonight? For what?” You ask.  
“We're going d-dancing!” Rabbit squeals.  
“Why?” You ask cautiously.  
“To celebrate you being here, and it's Rabbit and The Spine's build day!” Hatchworth says.  
“And yes, we-we expect you to wear the d-d-dress.” Rabbit says.  
    You slump your shoulders with laughter.  
“What time is this happening?” You ask.  
“Around seven. You have two hours to get ready.” The Spine says.  
“I will be back then.” You say walking out of the manor.  
    You quickly make your way home and get ready. You shower, dry off, and start making yourself up with little make up and fix your hair. You put on your black ballet flats after the new dress and stand in the mirror. The red brings out your eyes and the color of your skin. It complements you completely.  
    You make your way back up to the manor and walk in the door. Hatchworth drags you into the kitchen before the other two see you.  
“It's supposed to be a surprise what you look like in the dress. I will let you know when you can come out.” He whispers.  
    You nod and giggle. As soon as he leaves Steve walks into the door. He wolf whistles.  
“Your boyfriend is a very lucky man.” He chuckles.  
“Thanks, I think.” You smile.  
“I mean it as a strict complement sweetheart.” He winks.  
    You roll your eyes as he grabs a water bottle and goes back out. You are waiting a total of ten minutes when you hear a screechy Hatchworth. You can't help but smile as you walk out of the kitchen. Rabbit lets out a gasp and The Spine just smiles as they look at you.  
“I really don't see the fuss.” You say.  
“Are you kidding?” Rabbit asks.  
    The Spine steps toward you and puts the bracelet on you.  
“Now you look heavenly.” He whispers.  
    The comment makes you turn red as he links your arm to his elbow. Everyone walks out into the street on their way to the dance. Everyone splits up at first then regroups at a table. You and Spine sit back and watch Rabbit and Hatchworth have their fun.  
“You look absolutely beautiful.” The Spine says.  
“Thank you Spine. Why don't you dance? It is your build day after all.”  
“Maybe because I don't have a partner.” He smirks as he holds out his hand.  
    You roll your eyes at him.  
“Please? For me?” He chuckles.  
    You sigh and place your hand in his. He pulls you up and close then starts to dance in a small circle. His hand is at your waist while his other is holding yours.  
“Are you having fun?” You ask him.  
“Am now.” He smiles as he twirls you. “What about you?”  
“Am now.” You smirk.  
    You and him dance for sometime when Rabbit comes up and steals him from you and Hatchworth takes his place. You chuckle as Hatchworth tries to be as tall.  
“Are you having fun?” He smiles.  
“Yes Hatchworth. Are you?” You smile back.  
“Yes I am.” His smile gets bigger.  
    He twirls you and actually dips you causing you to panic slightly. Then Rabbit takes his place and brings you back up quickly. You actually get disoriented. She just giggles.  
“Hiya!” She says.  
“Hi.” You giggle.  
“Being passed around by all the Wa-Walter bots huh?”  
“Seems so.”   
    She dances with you more lively than the other two. She actually whirls you around making you slightly dizzy. She spins you and lets you go for you to land back into Spine's arms. He actually looks surprised.  
“Hi.” He says breathlessly.  
“Hi.” You say back after you get your bearings.  
“You two are so cu-cu-cute!” Rabbit says.  
    If a robot could blush, now would be the time. He gives a shy smile and releases you. A slow song starts to play. The Spine takes your hand and lead you away from them. He places a hand on your waist as yours goes to his shoulder, well tries to. He leads slowly.   
“How is your evening shaping up?” He smiles.  
“Really well and you?”  
“Fantastic.” He says as he twirls you.  
“Wait, does Hatchworth and Rabbit know I have a 'boyfriend'?”  
“I don't believe so. Steve still does right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good.” He says twirling you into his arms and just hugs you.  
“You are making this so obvious.” You laugh.  
“Well now that we are officially dating does it matter? I don't wanna hide it.” He smiles.  
    He hugs you around your shoulders and just sways. The night goes by quickly, and The Spine walks you home. He gets you to your door and kisses you.  
“Steve can kiss my mechanical ass.” He chuckles.  
“Oh, leave Steve alone.” You giggle.  
“Fine, as long as you're with me.” He smiles as he kisses you again.  
    You roll your eyes and go inside with him following behind you.   
“Shouldn't you head home?” You ask.  
“Trying to get rid of me?” He feigns hurt.  
“No, I was just wondering.”  
“Rabbit locked me out tonight.” He says showing you a text that proves so.  
“Well what to do then?” You giggle.  
“Hmm, we'll think of something.”  
“While you do that, I'm going to take off this dress.”  
“Oooh, let me help you.” His tone got lower.  
    You playfully ignore him and walk into your room. He saunters behind you. You let your hair down and push it to one side of your neck. You reach behind you and unzip your dress slowly. You let it pool at your feet and step out of it in just your lacy black panties. You hear his breath hitch behind you. You turn your head to see him behind you.  
“You just help me think of something.” He says lowly.  
    He steps toward you and runs his hands on your sides. He nuzzles your neck and starts to kiss you. You place your arms on his and intertwine your fingers as you roll your head to the side to give him more room. He starts to bite at your neck.  
“You are my gorgeous girl.” He whispers in your ear.  
    You groan in appreciation and turn to face him. You place your hands on either side of his face and kiss him deeply. He picks you up by the thighs and carries you to your bed. He lays you down gently and gazes at you. His eyes meet yours. He lays on top of you and kisses you sweetly.  
“I love you.” He says as he crashes his lips back on yours.  
    He takes off his clothes as you take off your panties, and you pull him down for a kiss. While kissing you, he enters you slowly. He lightly kisses your neck back up to your lips. He starts to thrust slowly. Your hands find their way to his hair, tugging lightly.   
    You take your hand and caress his cheek while he continues his pace. His hand meets yours and intertwines your fingers, holding your hand beside your head. He thrusts a little bit harder driving you closer to the edge. You start to moan his name. His thrusts start to get more erratic, and his breathing more rugged. You call his name as you come around him. He moans yours in your ear as he fills you.  
    He lays beside you and holds you close by the waist. You lay facing the opposite direction and place your arm on his. Something else is bugging you, but you aren't going to tell him tonight. This time you are gonna try and hide it better.  
    The next day you wake to see The Spine gone. Now it's not bothering you so much. You sigh and get your day started. You head down to the manor and see the automatons aren't home. You look around to see if anyone was left. While walking back from the recording room, you run into Steve.  
“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here?” He asks.  
“Was I not supposed to come in today?”   
“That's what I was told. They left for a couple days.”  
“No one has told me anything.” You say flatly.  
“Damn, not even Spine? That's unusual.”  
    You just shake your head.  
“Well, while you're here wanna help with something?”  
“Sure.”  
    He waves for you to follow him into the garage.  
“I can't seem to get this truck workin'. Do you know any tricks that could help?” He says.  
    You set your stuff to the side and take a look.   
“What's the issue?” You ask.  
“Can't get it to start.”   
    You ask him to sit in the driver's seat and start the engine on your cue. You gesture for him to hit it. The engine makes no noise. You sign for him to cut it off and look around for the issue. You look to see a spark plug is missing. You smirk.  
“I'm pretty sure you have a missing spark plug.” You say.  
“Oh really? Does it look like this?” He laughs holding it up.  
“What did you do that for?”  
“Because I wanted to see how good you were.” He smiles.  
    His smile is rather charming. You shake your head and grab your things.  
“Instead of leaving and chilling by yourself, why don't you stay and hang out?” He asks.  
“Don't like being by yourself or something?” You chuckle.  
“In this place? Are you kidding? Sometimes I get creeped out by the pictures on the wall.” He chuckles.  
    It makes you laugh.  
“Fine I'll stay.” You smile at him.  
    You and him sit in the main room and have some lunch. You talk for a few hours and learn a lot about one another. He even flirts with you a bit and you accept it. The Spine would be mad, but you really don't care.  
“So I have a question for you.” Steve says.  
“Shoot.”  
“Do you actually have a boyfriend or did you just say that?”  
“I did at the time, but you know how things happen.”  
“There's a rumour that you and The Spine have a thing now.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, apparently you two were being sweet on each other last night.”  
“It was his build day, so why not.”  
“Oh, you're mean.” He chuckles.  
“I can be.”  
“Well, since you're single and not in a thing with The Spine, would you like to get a coffee?”  
“Sure.”  
    You and him head out to the nearest coffee shop and talk. He talks about his education then you talk about yours. The look of surprise is priceless. After nightfall, he walks with you back to your house. You stand to face him, and he kisses you before you could blink. You actually respond back.  
“Thanks for coming.” He smiles as he places his hands at your sides.  
“The pleasure is all mine.” You smile back.  
    He gives you another kiss and holds you close as you wrap your arms around his neck.  
“You're a good kisser.” You tell him.  
“Why thank you.” He chuckles.  
    Reluctantly, you let go of each other. He watches you as you go inside, and you watch him until he gets out of sight. Steve isn't a bad guy at all. You kinda feel bad lying like you did, but shake the thoughts away.  
    The next morning you go back to the manor and tidy up some while Steve is working in the sound room. Your phone rings.  
“Hello?” You answer.  
“Hey sweetheart.” The Spine's voice is unmistakable.  
“Hey.”  
“What are you up to?”  
“At the manor, cleaning up some. What about you?”  
“In Arizona for a convention.”  
“When were you going to tell me you were leaving? I had to hear from Steve.”  
“I left a note on your night stand.”  
“I never saw it.”  
“I'm sorry, should have called last night but never did. Has Steve tried to hit on you?”  
“Why does that matter?”  
“Because me and you are dating probably?”  
“No he hasn't.”  
“Alright. Oh, I think I found the right plans for what we were going for.”  
    You freeze.  
“Really?”  
“When I get home to the lab, I will look into it more and see. It may work.” You can hear his smile.  
“Great! Uh, I have to go I got to charge my phone.”  
“Alright sweetheart, love you.”  
“Bye.” You hang up.  
    You finish cleaning up to keep your mind off of it. Steve eventually comes up and hugs you from behind.  
“I was thinking,” He starts, “maybe me and you can grab a bite to eat.”  
“Sounds nice.” You turn in his arms.  
    He gives you a quick kiss and steps back with a smile.  
“So, wanna play a game?” He asks with a cheeky grin.  
“Like what?” You giggle.  
“Catch me if you can!” He says after he pinches your rear and runs.  
“Really? And what shall happen if I catch you?” You call after him.  
“I think the main question is: what will happen if I catch you?” He laughs from another room.   
    You shake your head and go after him. You sneak around corners and look in different rooms. You go to creep in the recording room when someone grabs you from behind. You squeal as he spins you around.  
“Steve!” You laugh.  
    He stumbles over and you both fall to the floor. You lay on the floor beside him and start to giggle. He laughs a little as he turns to face you. You scoot closer to him, and he scoots closer to you. He goes to lean in when a loud thunderclap interrupts. It makes you chuckle.  
“Looks like you may have to stay here tonight.” He says.  
“I'm fine with that.” You smirk.  
    He leans in again and kisses you gently. More gently than Spine ever has. You return a sweet one as you caress his cheek. The kiss did it, it progressed your feelings for Steve. This is going to be hard to deal with.   
    The kiss deepens and gets a bit erotic as his hand slides down your side. You slide your hands up his chest and around his neck making him groan. He holds you as he rolls over to where you top, but you shake your head and roll over. It makes him smile. You almost swoon over his smile.  
    As the night progresses, you and Steve wind up doing what you and The Spine normally do. Sad fact is, it feels more intimate with Steve. He has warmth compared to Spine. Steve holds you close while lightly and distractedly traces his fingers on your arm.  
“That took a turn.” He lightly chuckles.  
“For better or for worse?”   
“I believe for better.” He lifts your chin with his finger and gives you a kiss.  
    He shifts to his side and pulls you closer. You snuggle into his chest and fall asleep. The next morning you wake up to find him still in bed with you. His head is on your chest with his arm around you. You move some hair from your face, and he shifts in his sleep. He lifts his head and looks at you.  
“Good morning, beautiful.” His says sleepily.  
    Those are words you haven't heard. It makes your heart skip a beat.  
“Good morning to you too.” You chuckle.  
    He sits up and kisses you. He starts to poke at your sides making you curl up.  
“Hey!” You laugh.  
“I love it when you laugh.” He says tickling you.  
    You lay back and give him a smile. Eventually, you get up and get a start on the day. While Steve is out of the room, your phone rings.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey.” Spine says.  
“Hey, what are you up to?”  
“Getting ready to head home. We will be back late tonight, I can't wait to see you.”   
“How late?”  
“Nearly eleven.”  
“I will be home by then.” You chuckle.  
“Well, I may stop by. I still have a key.”  
“Alright but no promises on whether or not I will be awake.”  
“Alright baby. I will talk to you later. Love you.”  
“Talk to you later.” You say as you hang up.  
“Who was that?” Steve asks.  
“The Spine. He was letting me know they are coming back tonight.”  
“Oh alright.”  
    He comes up and hugs you, kissing your temple.  
“So, uh, are we now technically dating or what?” Steve asks.  
“I guess so if you want.” You say.  
    He lets you go and takes both of your hands in his own, pulling you to dance.  
“You are really sweet.” You tell him.  
“Only for the best.” He says as he kisses you.  
    You wrap your arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around your waist just swaying.  
“You are amazing.” He tells you.  
“I am not.”  
“Yes you are, I will fight you if you deny it.” He laughs.  
“Fight me then.” You laugh.  
“Challenge accepted.” He smirks as he playfully wrestles you to the floor.  
    He thinks he has you pinned, but you quickly make it backfire on him. You pin both arms beside his head and give him a cheeky smile. He's shorter than The Spine so you have a better hold on him.  
“Damn you're tough.” He laughs.  
“Never did tell you that I'm from the south.”  
    You let go of his arms and sit up. He leans up where you are almost nose to nose. He takes one hand and pushes a loose strand of hair behind your ear. The same hand lingers at your cheek. You lean into his hand and bring yours up to meet it. He leans in only a little bit and gives a nervous smile. You return a smile and lean in the rest of the way.  
    The kiss is soft. His lips are soft. The mood feels more intimate. You can't help than mentally compare this to anything The Spine has ever done. Sometimes a metal man is good, but at other times, a human man will do just as good or better.   
    He separates from your lips and places his forehead on yours. You are actually nervous and look down. He takes his knuckle and places it under your chin, bringing your head up.  
“You are absolutely beautiful.” He whispers.  
    You suddenly can't form words, so you just kiss him again instead. His hand goes to your hair while he deepens the kiss. Your arms wrap around his neck like you are afraid to lose him. His free arm wraps tightly around your waist.  
    He picks you up, which surprises you, and takes you into his room. He lays you gently on the bed. He shuts and locks his door. He goes back over to you and kisses you ever so sweetly. You pull him down to the bed with you. And just like that, he drove you to heaven and back. You check the time and see it's nearly ten.  
“Steve, I have to head home tonight.” You whisper.  
“Are you sure?” His tone actually sad.  
“Yeah, but you will always see me tomorrow.” You smirk.  
“Guessing I will. Do you want me to walk with you?”  
“Please?”  
    You both get up and get dressed. He hold your hand while walking home. It's the little things like that you adore. He gets you to your door all too soon it seems. He gives you another kiss to sleep on.  
“Sleep well, sweetheart.” He smiles.  
“You too.” You chuckle.  
    You go to walk inside, but he still has your hand. You look back at him and smile. He pulls you back and wraps his arms around you.  
“If you need anything, call me.” He says.  
“Always.”  
    He smiles and kisses you again. He finally lets go, and you walk into the house. You watch out the window until he is out of sight. Once you can't see him, you go take a shower and lay down. You start to doze off.  
    You start hearing a noise in your house. Instinctively, you grab the baseball bat and check it out. You walk into the living room to find The Spine. You half want to hit him.  
“Could you get any louder?” You ask sarcastically.  
“I'm sorry love.” He says.  
    He walks over to you and hugs you. You feel kinda of bad given the past two days events.  
“How was Arizona?” You ask walking back into the bedroom.  
“Fine, hot as always. How was being here?”  
“Fine, got some cleaning done.”   
“Steve didn't try to hit on you at all?”  
“I think you should be more worried about me flirting back instead of him flirting with me. It makes more difference with me.”   
“You're right.”  
    You lay back down and roll over to face the opposite direction so you don't have to see Spine. He lays behind you and wraps an arm around you. It's not the same. You can feel the chill of his metal. You have gotten used to warmth.  
“Are you alright?” Spine asks.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“You just shivered when I pulled you to me.”  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit cold.”  
    He pulls the extra blanket from the side of the bed and covers you with it. You eventually fall back asleep whenever Spine went to sleep. When you wake up, it's still pretty early. You remove yourself from bed and find something to eat. When it was time to go to the manor, you just left, not waking Spine.  
    You go into the manor and start to work around when Rabbit walks in.  
“Heya! Why are you-ou-ou here so early?” She asks.  
“Couldn't sleep.” You tell her.  
“Have you heard from S-S-Spine? He never c-c-came home last night.”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh, can you come help me w-with something?”  
“Sure.”  
    You follow her to her room upstairs and she shuts the door behind her.  
“I have something wrong with my chest hydraul-draulics. Can you see if you-ou-ou can find out what it is?”  
“I can try.”  
    She removes her chest plate and you take a look. You find there is something wrong with her wires and tubing.  
“We need to get you in the lab, so I can fix this.” You tell her.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Your wirings are corroded and your tubes are leaking. It all needs to be replaced.”  
    She nods in understanding and follows you into the lab. It takes a few hours to get it all in there correctly after replacing it all. When you reboot her, she feels a lot better.  
“Thank you!” She says.  
    She gives you a hug and then runs off. You catch a glimpse of yourself in the window. There was a lot of gunk in her chest, and it's now all over your hands. You go into the kitchen and wash your hands thoroughly. The Spine sees you and walks up to you, bringing you aside.  
“Have I done something wrong?” He whispers.  
“Not at all, why?”  
“I have the feeling you are upset with me or something.”  
“What makes you feel like that?”  
“Oh, I don't know, the fact you left this morning, how you acted last night, and the fact you haven't said hardly anything to me in the last couple of days.”  
“I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling good.” You tell him.  
    You go to walk off, but he still has a hold of your arm. He pulls you back and tries to kiss you. You turn your head and shrug out of his grip. You know you got yourself into a predicament. You're not really sure how to get out of it.  
    You're walking outside when Steve pulls you aside. You're actually happy to see him.  
“Hey, if I wasn't here could you take care of these guys?” He asks.  
“More than likely, why?”  
“I have to go back to Virginia for a couple of months.”  
“Why?”  
“Family stuff. I have to leave tomorrow morning.”  
“Alright.”  
“You can handle the sound equipment too?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I really don't want to leave, but I have to.”  
“I understand. If I have any problems I will call and ask.” You smile at him.  
“I ran this over the guys, so they already know. That better not be the only reason you call.” He chuckles.  
“It won't be.” You chuckle.  
    He pulls you into a hug and looks around for any sign of anyone. When the coast is clear, he kisses you.  
“I hate to leave you.” He whispers.  
“You're coming back right?”  
“Of course.”  
“Then think of coming back.” You smile.  
    He kisses you again and lets you go. You give his hand a reassuring squeeze and walk away.  
“Hey sweetheart!”  
    You turn and look at him.  
“You have a lovely ass.” He smiles broadly.  
    You shake your head and go inside. You go to the kitchen and make you something to drink. Before you could sit down, someone calls for you. You go to the caller to find it was Steve.   
“Can you help me pack?” He asks.  
“Sure.”  
    You help him pack enough into two bags for two months. You help take one bag to his truck. You really don't want to see him leave. He looks at you.   
“Do you wanna ride with me to the airport tomorrow?” He asks.  
“Um, sure.”  
“You can bring the truck back.” He smiles.  
“Alright.” You chuckle.  
    You go in search of Spine to apologize for your actions. You find him in the lab continuing his research. You walk up to him rubbing your arms.  
“Hey.” You say quietly.  
“Hi.” He doesn't look up at you.  
“I really wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm actually happy to see you.”  
    He gives a little hum to let you know he heard.  
“Oh, so you're mad at me?” You smirk.  
“Not mad just a little irritated.” He smiles.  
    You both know where this conversation came from. You walk over to him and lean on the desk.  
“I let my thoughts get to me.” You say.  
“You're forgiven love.” He smiles.  
“How's the research coming?”  
“Very well. Hopefully the calculations are correct.”  
“That's good.”  
“Might I trouble you for a kiss please ma'am?” He asks innocently.  
    You smile and give him a kiss. Yep, Steve's kissing is so much better, but you don't let on. Nearing the end of the day, you leave, but you come back first thing in the morning. The Spine lets you go with Steve under the idea that you and him will not do anything. It's an hour's drive to the airport.  
“The Spine is very possessive over you.” Steve says.  
“Yeah, he can be.”  
“When I come back, I'm gonna kiss you in front of him.” He laughs.  
    Hopefully by then you can break it off.  
“Do you like upsetting the guy?” You chuckle.  
“Sometimes yeah. He's too serious about things. Remember when I smacked your ass in front of him? That was straight up serious anger he had.”  
“I know.”  
“Then there was us flirting.”  
“He can be like that.”  
    He grabs your hand and kisses it.  
“Are you sure you can handle them all by yourself?” He asks.  
“Yeah, I can. Spine won't be so edgy if you're not there.”  
“He needs to go find a girl or something, let off a little steam if you know what I mean.” He laughs.  
    You just roll your eyes and play with his hand that's still holding yours. You pull up in the airport and walk with him to his gate. You wait with him for the next forty-five minutes. For the last fifteen minutes of waiting, he wraps his arms around you.  
“If you need anything be sure to call.” He says.  
“Yes honey.” You smile.  
    He leans down just a tad to kiss you. You wrap your arms around his neck. You don't want him to go. You just embrace him until they call for his gate. He kisses you one last time and walks away. You watch his plane leave then you get into his truck and drive back to the manor.  
    You walk into an empty manor. You call for anyone. Only one answer. The Spine emerges from the study.  
“Are you the only one here?” You ask him.  
“Yea. Rabbit and Hatchworth went for a dance.”   
“Alright. Do you want me to stay?”  
“Would you? We can make up for lost time.” He smirks.  
    You saunter toward him.   
“Lost time?” You chuckle.  
    He wraps his arms around your waist.  
“We can revisit my room where all the fun stuff is.” He smiles.  
“Hmm. Why not?” You smirk.  
    He takes you by the hand and leads you back into his room. You haven't been in his room for a while. He starts to kiss you as he backs you up to the bed. He starts kissing down your neck. You rid each other of your clothes, and he pulls back to think a moment.  
“How would you like to play tonight?” He asks breathlessly.  
    You lean up and whisper seductively into his ear what you want him to do to you. He groans at just the thought. He pulls a small chest out from under the bed and gets the restraints out from it. He attaches the restraints to your wrists then to the head of the bed. You're lying on your back with your arms above your head.  
    He then takes out a satin blindfold and wraps it around your eyes. He starts to kiss all the way down your body, trailing his hands over your breasts. He spreads your legs, and from the sounds of it, he grabs something else out of the box. You hear a slight buzzing noise. He touches your clit with it. It makes you have goose bumps.  
    You start to groan at the feeling. He turns the power up on it and pushes it into you. You twist your wrists against the restraints. He leaves it in you and steps away. He digs through the box again. You try to listen for telltale signs. The only thing that lets you know what he grabs is the slight sting of the flogger's strands.  
    You arch your back at the feeling. You and him haven't done anything like this in a while. You are almost on the brink of coming when he removes the vibrator. You hear him step toward the end of the bed, and the next thing you know, he strikes your womanhood with the flogger. You can't help but cry out.  
    He strikes you a couple more times then lays it down. He positions himself on top of you and kisses you roughly. His hand goes behind your back and presses up against it, bringing you closer to him. He bites and nips at your neck making you moan.  
“You're my beautiful girl.” He whispers in your ear.  
    Good thing you have the blindfold on. He lines himself up and impales you. You let out a throaty moan. He starts a violent pace as he captures your lips again. You wrap your legs around his waist as he rocks you. Not long after, you come, and he follows suit.  
    He reaches up as he kisses you and undoes the restraints. He picks up the aids and puts them away. You get up and start dressing. He pulls on some sweatpants and leans against the wall. He just looks at you.  
“What?” You ask.  
“Just you. You're really strange.” He smiles.  
“Says you.” You giggle.  
“Are you going to go home tonight?”  
“Yeah. I have some things to do tomorrow before I come in.”   
“Alright.”  
    You get up despite your legs protesting and go to walk out. He follows you to the front door. Before you leave, he says your name. You turn to face him.  
“Be careful, please.” He whispers.  
“Always.”   
    You walk to your place and relax on the couch a bit when your phone rings.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey baby.” Steve's voice sounds really happy.  
“Hey!”  
“What are you up to beautiful?”  
“Just left the manor and got home. You?”  
“Finally got settled here. I have to ask, how relieved is Spine since I'm not there?”  
“Very.” You chuckle.  
“Ha.” He laughs.   
“Shouldn't you be getting sleep? You're like three hours ahead of us.”  
“I should, but I want to talk to you.”   
“You need to sleep off jet lag and all that.”  
“I'm gonna be here for two months, I have time.” He chuckles.  
“Always seeing the positive in things.”  
“Always, like being able to see you after everything is cleared here.”  
“Aren't you sweet.”  
“For you, always.”  
    You and him talk for about an hour, but you make him get off the phone so he can sleep. You take a shower and get ready for bed.  
    For the next month and a half, every week you and The Spine do something in his room. You both try to shake it up some. One night something goes wrong.  
    You are lying on the bed whimpering as he teases you. His hands rub up your legs as he kisses from hip to hip. He takes his hands and brings them up the inside of your thighs, just brushing you against your sex. He pushes your legs apart and starts off by using his ring and middle finger to explore.  
    He kisses you roughly and nips at your bottom lip. You groan and he takes the opportunity to put his tongue in your mouth. His tongue swirls around yours as his fingers rub your clit in circles. He pushes the same to fingers into you and uses his thumb to hit your clit repeatedly.  
    He kisses his way back down and uses his tongue in replace of his thumb. He twists his fingers inside you making you squirm. You hold on to the blanket with white knuckles as he works you. He removes his fingers and gets down a little lower to get a better angle. He then slowly licks up your already wet slit.  
    You moan as he repeats the action. He then slides his tongue inside you moving it around causing you to curl your toes in ecstasy. He removes his tongue and sits back a moment. He has on odd look on his face, but he shakes it off kisses back up your body. You can feel his hardness rubbing the inside of your thigh.  
    He lets out a guttural sound as your hands go to the back of his neck. You bring his head down into another rough kiss as he inserts himself inside you. He starts to thrust and you buck your hips to meet his. You explode around him a bit sooner than you wanted to. He continues which nearly causes you to black out then he fills you.  
    He lays beside you and gazes at you as you recover from orgasm. As everything settles down he makes that odd look again.  
“What are thinking about?” You ask him.  
“This may sound strange, but you tasted different. Sweeter than usual.” He says.  
“You're right that does sound strange.”  
    You give him another kiss and get up to get dressed. You head home and lay on your bed. You think about what Spine said. You have an idea of why that may be. You look at the time and notice the closest convenience store is still open.   
    You take an evening walk and visit the store to pick up a couple of things. You take your purchases home. You take out a pregnancy test and use it. You take a shower while you wait. Once you step out of the shower, you take a look at the test. Two lines.  
    You sit on the toilet seat and think about what's at hand. You have to tell Steve because you know it's his. Spine never finished the research. You pick up the phone to call Steve, but it rings because Spine's calling.  
“Hello?”   
“Hey.” His tone quiet.  
“Hey what's up?”  
“I, uh, was doing a bit of research and found something out.”   
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, the different taste you happen to have means one of two things. You either have a yeast infection or you're pregnant. Now knowing you, you keep clean all the time and test yourself for yeast infections which brings me to the pregnancy thing. Please tell me the truth...” His voice got quieter.  
    You let out a sigh.  
“I kind of got myself in trouble Spine. While you were gone, I slept with someone else. He doesn't know about you either. The only reason I actually slept with him was because he treated me differently than you. I became torn between the two of you.”  
“Let me guess, he's human?”   
“Yes.”  
“Given what we know now, which is that you're pregnant, are you going to choose him?”  
“I don't know I haven't told him yet.”  
“Well when Steve gets back I will ask him to do me a favour.”  
“Which is?”  
“I'm making your choice for you. I'm going to ask him to wipe my memory of our time together. You know I love you and this hurts. Thinking of it now, this has to be a little over a month ago cause that was the last time we left. Was that why you acted funny when I got back?”  
“Yeah.” Your voice trembles.  
“You hurt me deeply.”  
    His voice sounds unusually close. You step out into the living room and see him standing there. He hangs up the phone as you do and walks up to you. He holds you by the waist and gazes into your eyes.  
“I'm sorry for doing this to you.” You say with tears pricking your eyes.  
    He doesn't say anything, he just kisses you passionately for the last time. Your hands find his way to his hair as his goes to your hips.  
“I love you.” He whispers in your ear.  
“I love you too.” You whisper back.  
    He kisses you again and quickly pins you up against the wall. He stops and let's you go. He then walks out of the house. He slams the door behind him. You slide down the wall, bring your knees to your chest, and start to cry.  
    You eventually get up from the floor and get dressed. You go to call Steve like you were going to earlier.  
“Hey baby, what's up?” He answers.  
    The happiness is somewhat contagious.  
“Nothing much, I actually have some news for you.” You try to hide the fact you were crying.  
“I actually have news for you too.” You can hear his smile.  
“Oh? You first then.”  
“I'm actually coming back tomorrow! I'm so excited to come back.” He says.  
    You actually get excited but you remember your news.  
“Now what was your news sweetheart?” He asks.  
“Are you alone where you're at?”  
“Yeah?”  
    You take a deep breath.  
“I'm pregnant.”  
    It went quiet for a second.  
“Oh my God really?” He sounds strangely happy.  
“Yeah, just found out.”  
“Awesome! That's great!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes! Believe me, when I get home, I'm giving you the biggest hug ever. Oh wait, what about The Spine?”  
“The Spine does know, and he isn't happy. When you come home, I'm gonna tell you a story.”  
“Alright, I should be home about two in the afternoon. Are you coming to get me?”  
“Yeah. I'm going to head to bed so I can be awake enough to drive.”  
“Alright baby. Good night.”  
“Good night.”  
    The next morning you go to the manor and avoid The Spine at all cost. At noon, you get in Steve's truck and go to the airport. You tell yourself that you are going to tell Steve on the drive home. You sit in the pick up area and wait for him. As soon as he sees you, his smile gets bigger.  
    He wraps you in a hug after he puts his stuff in the back. He even gives you a kiss.  
“Do you want me to drive back?” You ask.  
“Do you want to?”   
    You figure that might be a better idea since you need to tell him.  
“Yeah I do. I like driving the truck.” You chuckle.  
“That's sexy.” He chuckles.  
    On the road home, you begin the story.  
“I really need to tell you something.” You start.  
“Sure baby, what?”  
“Promise to listen to the end.”  
“Promise.”  
“And to not do anything rash.”  
“Okay?”  
“Starting from the beginning. Remember when I told you I had a boyfriend when we were in the UK?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I technically lied. I have been in a special relationship with Spine until really last night. He was the reason I found out I was pregnant. I tried leaving him the night before his build day, but he made me feel bad and at the time I felt like I loved him. He actually wanted to be with me for me, but not too long after that I could feel myself falling away from him but I still care. To be honest I always kind of liked you. You are always really nice and playful, and when we spent those two days alone, I could feel myself falling for you. You made me feel more wanted than The Spine ever has. You have said things to me I have never heard out of him. Luckily, The Spine doesn't know it was you I slept with, but he has something to ask you when you get back.”  
“Like what?”  
“He would like for you to erase his memories of our time together.”  
“What all did you do together?”  
    You give a slight chuckle.  
“You probably don't wanna know.”  
“Okay, then let me ask you this, how did he help you realize you were pregnant?”  
“Uh, do you really wanna know?”  
“Please.”  
“We were in the middle of doing something different and he went down on me. Like medical science says, you can taste the difference.”  
“So let me get this straight: You and The Spine have had a sexual relationship for a while. You realized you don't love him much anymore and love me, but you kept the sex going until yesterday?”  
“I will not lie to you again, the sex is amazing with him, and plus being pregnant makes you horny.”  
“So he doesn't know me and you slept together?”  
“No, but if he finds out lord knows what'll happen. He was always jealous of you.”  
“Him? Jealous of me? Why?”  
“I'm not really sure. Remember the first thing you said when we met?”  
“'How about the new one stays with me'? Oh yeah and I winked at you.” He chuckles.  
“It started then. He was always watching me and you. Remember when he overheard the flirting?”  
“Yeah?”  
“He took me somewhere else and punished fucked me then later that night told me he was jealous.”  
“And when I smacked you in the ass?”  
“If I didn't have a hold of him taking off the mini foggers, he would have went after you.”  
“So that's why he was always edgy around me when you started. Wait, did you know him before you started working at Walter Manor?”  
“Yes, for about six months. It was his idea actually. He told me with the job I had I was under too much stress, and that he wanted me to go with him to the UK.”  
“He didn't fire you did he?”   
“Not that I know of. I had to get Rabbit and Hatchworth's approval too.”  
“So he wants me to erase the memories of you two?”  
“Yeah, don't tell him I told you.”  
“I appreciate you being honest with me about this.”  
“You had a right to know.”  
    You sit in silence for a minute.  
“This may seem like a petty man thing, but am I better than him when it comes down to sex?”  
    You just laugh.  
“What? Is that a bad question?” He laughs.  
“No, just funny.”  
“Well I wanna know.” He smiles.  
“You and me have never done anything me and Spine have.”  
“God, what did you two do?”  
    You just smirk.  
“Are you kinky?” He laughs.  
“More or less.”  
“So you and Spine had a Dom/Sub thing going?”  
“We are what you call switches.”  
“So you took turns.”   
“Yup. To be fair, the only time he showed serious dominance was when he felt threatened by you.”  
“Like the punishment fuck?”  
“Mhm.”  
“I won't lie, I always wondered about Spine. So he got really pissed over the pregnant thing?”  
“Once I got home and took a test, he called. We talked about it. He came over mid call, I apologized, he kissed me one last time, then left. I've been avoiding him.”  
“So I guess kissing you in front of him would be a bad idea.”  
“At the time being, yes.”  
“Well, I'm happy that we have talked about this.”  
“Good.”  
“I'm actually excited about the pregnancy thing though.”  
“Really?” You laugh.  
“Yes I am.” He leans over and kisses your cheek.  
    You arrive back at the manor with Steve and go inside. The Spine is playing the piano in the living room when Rabbit comes up.  
“Spine has b-b-been sad all day! This isn't like him.” She whispers.  
“Has he said why?” You ask.  
“He said something about losing the l-l-love of his life.”  
    That sentence made your heart break a little.  
“Maybe you can talk to him?” She asks.  
“Probably not Rabbit.” You sigh.  
“Please?” She begs.  
    You sigh.   
“I'll see what I can do.”  
    You walk into where he was playing and stood against the door. His playing is sad. You take a deep breath and walk over to him and sit on the bench beside him.  
“Hey.” You start.  
“Hi.”  
“You're worrying your sister.”  
“I don't mean to. What did she say?”  
“That I should talk to you, you're never like this.”  
“Did she say why?”  
“Yeah...”  
    He stops playing and faces you.  
“Did you ever feel anything for me?” He asks.  
“Yes I did, every morning when you left.”  
“When did it stop?”  
“It never did. Spine, I still love you, but I don't want to have something with you that'll make it worse in the future. Let's say you found out a way to get me pregnant, me and the kid grow old, you watch us pass. That's not a life I want you to live.”  
“At least tell me that you enjoyed our time.”  
“I really did.” You say as you caress his cheek.  
    He nuzzles into your hand.  
“If I can't get over you within a year, I will ask Steve to erase my memories.”  
“How far back will you go?”  
“Just until we made the agreement.”   
“So we will still be friends.”  
“Exactly.”  
    He sighs.  
“I have to ask, was it Steve?” He asks.  
“You probably don't wanna hear this but yeah.”  
“We had a talk a while back about you. He seems to really care about you. I would actually rather you be with him.” His voice cracks.  
    Steve walks in looking for you.  
“Oh, sorry should I come back?” He asks.  
“Actually Steve come here.” Spine says.  
    Steve walks over towards you.  
“You better take care of her and this child. I'm leaving my reason for living in your care.” He says seriously.  
“I promise Spine.” Steve replies.  
“If not, I will harm you, I promise.”  
“What were your feelings for me when we made that arrangement?” You ask.  
“At the start, purely sexual, but you were sparking interest. Maybe if we went back that far, it won't hurt as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading! If you enjoy sexual spg i have a couple on my tumblr @theverticallychallengedwriter, and I also have terribly cliche works on AO3 or i'm working on them! Have a suggestion, comment, concern please leave a comment!


End file.
